


That Time

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You’re hit with that time of the month. It’s painful, agonising and the horrible. Every month you go through the crippling cramps, a roller-coaster of mood swings and uncontrollable cravings. But, fortunately for you, every month you have a certain someone who is right there ready to help you.





	That Time

**_Warnings_ ** **: A little bit of angst, some fluff, periods and all the things that come with that…**

**Bamby**

You’d been at Jody’s for the weekend. She had a weird case come through town and had asked for some help. At the same time the brothers had found something else that needed handling, so you all split up. It wasn’t exactly odd for you to go off without them and vice versa, but it still felt weird with the two gentle giants being by your side.

Jody’s thing had finished up pretty quickly, within a few days you were already back at the bunker. Despite the fact you were alone which meant you could do whatever you wanted, you weren’t really feeling up to it. You were feeling a little crampy and sluggish.

Over the course of three days you ate pretty much everything in the bunker. You hesitated at touching Dean’s pie, but you were hungry, it looked good, and he wasn’t around. The thing was gone in record time, practically inhaled by you.

Sitting down in Dean’s man-cave, watching all the chick flicks on Netflix, you cried into your bowl of ice-cream… even though there was nothing to cry about. Really. The plot was about a girl and a boy who’d found their happy ending together… there was absolutely no reason why you should be crying.

You really shouldn’t have been surprised when you woke up at three in the morning the next day, clutching at your stomach as you were hit with stabbing cramps that had you crying out in pain.

It was _that_ time.

Despite what the directions said you took three pain killers without food. You hoped that would be enough to help you get back to sleep, but after tossing and turning while moaning and groaning for two hours… you knew you needed something else.

The bathroom was closer than the kitchen, so you grabbed your towel, some sanitary products and your pyjamas. Using the wall for support, flinch at ever ache and pain in your body, you made your way towards the bathroom slowly and carefully. Once inside you didn’t even bother closing the door before heading over to the first shower stall.

You melted into the hot water, glad to find the tiniest bit of relief from the heat.

Knowing you weren’t going anywhere, to entranced by the bunker’s incredible water pressure and unlimited supply of hot water, you slid down the wall, pulled your knees to your chest, and let the hormones run their course.

* * *

“Babe?” Sam’s voice called through the bunker. “You in the shower?”

When he turned the corner and entered the doorway he found you on the floor of the shower, leaning against the wall as you sobbed lightly. He moved in an instant, hurrying over to you, concern in his eyes. Shutting the water off quickly, he then grabbed your towel before reaching out for you.

Trying to push him away, you shook your head. “No, no, I’m gross. Don’t touch me,” you told him, choking on a few sobs.

“What’s wrong?” He paused, his eyes checking you over for any injuries. “What happened?”

You hesitated a moment before answering, “It’s that time…”

Frowning, confused and still clearly concerned, he asked, “What time?”

“That time. You know… _that_ time…”

He chuckled lightly then. “Your period? You have your period?”

“Yes,” you mumbled, looking away out of shame.

Shaking his head, he wrapped the towel around your shoulders before picking you up into his arms. You struggled, insisting you were gross and that he should just leave you be, but he ignored you as he left the bathroom and carried you to your shared bedroom.

No longer protesting, you let him set you on the ground before he moved over to grab one of his flannels from the wardrobe. He handed it over and you tugged it on as he pulled some underwear and a tampon out of your drawer.

“I’m gonna go get you a heat pack, make some hot chocolate and get Dean to go out and buy you some ice cream. I want you to do that,” he gestured to the tampon, “and then get into bed. ‘Kay?”

All you could respond with was a simple nod.

Smiling, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead before walking out and leaving you to do as he said.

You were just about to curl into bed when you felt a familiar and unwanted curl in your stomach. Bolting for the door, you ran down the hall and headed for the bathroom, making it just in time before the contents of your stomach was emptied into the toilet.

Once you were no longer gagging and coughing you pulled back, dropping to the ground as you rested your head on the wall beside you. Your skin was sticky and hot, but you were cold. You were dizzy, clammy, shaking and felt like utter crap.

In high school, when they taught you about the symptoms of periods and what women go through, they assured everyone that you probably wouldn’t get extreme cases… they had been wrong. Every bad thing that could happen, did happen. You were a living example of when Mother Nature decides to throw Murphy’s Law at a woman who _really_ couldn’t afford getting pregnant- not that you really wanted a baby anyway… not now at least.

The sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall got louder as Sam hastily made his way into the bathroom where he found you sitting by the porcelain bowl.

He reached over to flush the toilet before he crouched down behind you. “Is there anything else that’s gonna come up? Should I take a bucket to the room?”

“No.” You shook your head. “I think I got it all.”

“Okay.” He brushed your hair behind your ear. “You think you can get up?”

Pouting, you looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. “I don’t know.”

Offering a kind smile, Sam stood before he reached down to grab and help you up.

“Why am I being punished for not fertilising my womb?” you groaned as you let him guide you to your feet.

He chuckled lightly. “You’re not being punished, babe.”

You scoffed as he led you towards the sink. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Still smiling sweetly, Sam grabbed a cloth and ran it under the tap before bringing it up to clean your face. You leaned against the sink, legs wobbling like jelly under your weight. Everything hurt, everything felt uncomfortable, everything felt weak, everything felt cold…

You shivered.

A light frown pulled on Sam’s brows. “Cold?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Not needing to be told twice, he dumped the cloth in the wash basket by the sink before lifting you up in his arms and holding you close to his chest. You melted into his warmth, humming contently as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the gentle feel to him walking you both to your room once more.

When he placed you on the bed and pulled away you groaned, protesting, but fell silent the instant a heat pack was pressed to your stomach and the bed sheets where pulled over you.

“Here.”

Cracking your eyes open, you found Sam’s hand floating in front of your face, two pain killers sitting in his palm. Without a word, you opened your mouth and took both, waiting for him to bring a bottle of water to your lips before you sipped at the liquid and then swallowed the pills. As soon as he was sure they were down- and staying down- he placed the water bottle on your bedside table.

Eyes fluttering closed once more, you listened to the sound of him kicking his shoes off. The bed then shifted under his weight as he got under to blankets on his side. You curled up into the fetal position, humming gratefully the moment his large and warm hand rested on your back.

He rubbed his palm up and down, gently and lovingly as he sat with his back against the headboard. 

You could hear him as his free hand reached for his top drawer before he pulled out the book he’d been reading lately. You felt him shift his legs so he could rest the book on them while using his free hand to turn the pages.

The two of you stayed there like that, Sam rubbing your back and reading his book as you waited for the pain killers and heat back to do their thing. After awhile you fell asleep, a smile on your lips, thankful for your boyfriend to be so caring, understanding and loving when you needed him most.

**Bamby**


End file.
